<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Guess by Bison_and_bubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384742">Just A Guess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bison_and_bubbles/pseuds/Bison_and_bubbles'>Bison_and_bubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Cops AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bison_and_bubbles/pseuds/Bison_and_bubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a bad joke, repeating for a while now – lately more often than Iwaizumi would like it to.<br/>If the thief was using the border of their prectincts to slow them down, it definitelly worked well. Ushijima and Oikawa weren't able to work together at all.<br/>That made the simple case so complicated.<br/>“Y’know, sometimes I feel like we would solve this sooner than those two.”<br/>...<br/>They're more like friends in here. Just saying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Tendou Satori, Iwaizumi Hajime/Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Guess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by <a href="https://miyaosamu.tumblr.com/post/166852245118/buddy-cop-movie-au-iwaten">this</a> awesome art so go check it out if you feel like.</p><p>English is not my native laguage so feel free to point out any mistakes so I can correct them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi could sense the headache coming as soon he saw the other police car.<br/>
</p><p>A series of robberies had occurred on the border between Shiratorizawa’s and Seijoh’s prectincts. It wasn’t like the two groups particularly hated each other. <em>Alright, maybe they did.</em><br/>
</p><p> And before they knew it, it was turned into a competition.</p><p>Somehow, the other team always managed to get to the crime scene earlier. For the purpose of winning, Oikawa even counted how far are their stations from the respective places to prove they had a good reason to be the second ones all the time. As it turned out, their station was closer. They had no explanation at all.<br/>
</p><p>It was like a bad joke, repeating for a while now – lately more often than Iwaizumi would like it to. He could take it few times, but Oikawa was getting worse with every single one of the events. It was getting hard to keep his mood above the insufferable level.<br/>
</p><p>He could tell Oikawa was on edge from the moment they received the task. <em>Unhappy</em> wasn’t the right word. It wasn’t even close to how Oikawa’s face looked. But he was holding a collected mask on, more or less successful.<br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi was not happy about those events at all. For some time, he thought they were just coincidently happening on the border, but now he had a good idea of why they had been occurring there. And if he was right, the thief was hella clever.<br/>
</p><p>As soon as the car stopped, Oikawa marched out and slammed the door a little too forcefully.<br/>
</p><p>“At least leave me out of this,” said Iwaizumi to the empty car. He allowed himself to enjoy the silence for a second before actually getting out.<br/>
</p><p>He stopped at the pavement opposite the shop. He could both see and hear Oikawa and Ushijima talking. It was a matter of time before the conversation would turn into an argument.<br/>
</p><p>It was hot outside, mainly due to the sun, and Iwaizumi was suffering. Long sleeves were not great in this weather, and as much as he enjoyed summer, he didn’t want to get baked waiting for Oikawa to finish. He could at least observe his stupid behaviour from a cooler spot.<br/>
</p><p>A short glance around and Iwaizumi realized there’s a shadow only few steps to the side. He moved. </p><p>Watching through the glass but from a shadow was definitely much more comfortable than watching through the front door but standing in a direct sunlight.<br/>
</p><p>Someone threw an arm on his shoulder.<br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi was used to the weight by now and didn’t even look up. He wasn’t sure if he should be happy or concerned about that. In a way, it was amazing how the other was able sneak around so silently.<br/>
</p><p>“They’re at it again, huh?” Tendou said with a smirk.<br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi crossed his arms.<br/>
</p><p>He’s got used to Tendou’s presence since the first time they ended like this. They watched Ushijima and Oikawa inside, like every other time. Two cops talking to the witness was definitely more effective than all four of them. However, sometimes Iwaizumi wondered why they left it to those two.<br/>
</p><p>They could only hear the voices, not the words itself from inside. Tendou decided to start a conversation.<br/>
</p><p>“How are you today, Iwa-chan?”<br/>
</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”<br/>
</p><p>“Aww… Come on.”<br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi stayed quiet. Considering the shortening time Oikawa was able to stay inside, it shouldn’t take long. They should be leaving any time soon.<br/>
</p><p>“They’re taking longer than usually,” said Tendou. He seemed to come to the same conclusion.<br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi hummed.<br/>
</p><p>“Y’know, sometimes I feel like we would solve this sooner than those two.”<br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi finally looked at Tendou. Sure, there were rumours flying around about him being able to read minds. But that couldn’t be true, right?<br/>
</p><p>The later sensed he’s being watched and returned the look. His grin turned into a smile Iwaizumi couldn’t quite sort into any category.<br/>
</p><p>Oikawa stormed out. “We’re going, Iwa-chan.”<br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded at Tendou in farewell and followed Oikawa.<br/>
</p><p>Ushijima stopped near Tendou. He realized Tendou was watching something and followed his stare. “Is something the matter?”<br/>
</p><p>“Nothing,” Tendou gave him a smile. “I was just thinking…”<br/>
</p><p>.	.	.<br/>
</p><p>The same situation repeated again, not even a week from the last time.<br/>
</p><p>He was able to get from Oikawa how the thief looked, according to the witnesses. It wasn’t much, since he threated all of them into silence. Iwaizumi didn’t think the thief would do anything like killing all the people, but that obviously wasn’t apparent to the people themselves.<br/>
</p><p>This time, Iwaizumi was surprised with the turn of events.<br/>
</p><p>He made sure not to let Oikawa got too far ahead, simply for the purpose to prevent any unnecessary arguments. They weren’t in a position to delay the case any longer. He knew Oikawa realized that and he’ll be somehow professional, but not as professional as other times.<br/>
</p><p>Ushijima was waiting outside this time. He nodded at them in greeting and Oikawa stopped there. It took him a moment to find speech again.<br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi caught up to the situation quickly and slipped inside. Tendou grinned at him.<br/>
</p><p>They could hear Oikawa and Ushijima conversing outside. If one could call it a decent conversation, that is.<br/>
</p><p>“They’re at it again, huh?” mumbled Tendou instead of greeting.<br/>
</p><p>“You have something?” asked Iwaizumi instead.<br/>
</p><p>There was another man, standing behind the counter and watching them carefully. That must be the one who called us, realized Iwaizumi.<br/>
</p><p>“This is my partner, Detective Iwaizumi Hajime,” said Tendou. Iwaizumi nodded in confirmation. “Could you tell him what you told me some time ago?”<br/>
</p><p>The man nodded slightly. “The thief told me he’d-” the man continued with skipping a word- “me and my family...”<br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi looked around. There was an open window, leading into one of the side alleys. <em>That could be a good escape route.</em> “Did he get out this way?”<br/>
</p><p>The man nodded.<br/>
</p><p>Tendou’s face seemed to brighten a bit. He realized an interesting thing. Nodding or shaking his head apparently wasn’t considering “telling them something” by this man. He decided to use that to their advantage.<br/>
</p><p>“Was tall about like this-” Tendou gestured with his arm- “wearing dark clothes and sunglasses, speaking in a deep voice?”<br/>
</p><p>The man nodded. <em>How do you know,</em> Tendou could read from his face.<br/>
</p><p>“Just a guess,” he said and surprised the man again with that.<br/>
</p><p><em>He totally just used the information the other two gathered and played it cool</em>, thought Iwaizumi, but said nothing. He was looking for fingerprints on the window. He leaned out to see if there was some foot print on the ground, eventhough he didn't believe it much.<br/>
</p><p>What he found was much more interesting.<br/>
</p><p>He smirked. “Did he perhaps have a grey bag with him?”<br/>
</p><p>“Got one if I recall correctly…”<br/>
</p><p>“OIKAWA!” Iwaizumi was already jumping out of the window.<br/>
</p><p>The argument stopped in a flash and Oikawa moved.<br/>
</p><p>.	.	.<br/>
</p><p>Oikawa was arguing with Ushijima about where to take the arrested thief. They had two police stations to chose from, after all. It almost seemed like the only thing they could do was bickering.<br/>
</p><p> The thief was using their bad co-operation to his advantage. If they didn't had the time to escape before Ushijima and Tendou arrived, they simply waited it out and then left when Oikawa and Ushijima were taking their time arguing.<br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi felt a familiar weight on his shoulder.<br/>
</p><p>“They’re at it again, huh?”<br/>
</p><p>Tendou glanced at him and a grin slowly spread on his face. He was a bit surprised Iwaizumi spoke first, not that he really mind.<br/>
</p><p>He nodded. “I told you we’d solve this quickly.”<br/>
</p><p>“Thieves these days are stupid,” said Iwaizumi.<br/>
</p><p>“People say the same thing about cops, y’know?” Tendou looked to the arguing pair. “We were taking out time. You should give the thief some credit.”<br/>
</p><p>“Using the border of our prectincts to his advantage sure was a successful move-“<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, so you noticed too?”<br/>
</p><p>“<em>-but.</em> I’m not giving any credit to anyone who was <em>stupid enough</em> to run in the direction of the other cops.”<br/>
</p><p>Tendou shrugged. “He assumed we were all inside.”<br/>
</p><p>“Prejudices are stupid.” Iwaizumi was quiet for some time before adding. “And don’t try to play it cool and tell me it was your plan.”<br/>
</p><p>Tendou chuckled. “That’s just how the world is.”<br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi hummed.<br/>
</p><p>Tendou squinted at his blank face. <em>Nothing’s enough to impress this guy…</em><br/>
</p><p>Oikawa seemed to win the argument. “Iwa-chan, we’re going!”<br/>
</p><p>“Well,” Iwaizumi brushed Tendou’s arm of his shoulder. “I look forward working with you again.”<br/>
</p><p>“You sure that will happen again…”<br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi was already walking away, so he just looked over his shoulder with a smirk.<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just a guess.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tendou moved to Ushijima and waved after the car.<br/>“You totally let him win, Wakatoshi-kun.”<br/>Ushijima gave him a blank look. “Is that a bad thing?”<br/>“I never said that,” lifted Tendou his arms in a giving up motion.</p><p>...<br/>Reactions are appreciated :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>